kidsincorporatedfandomcom-20200213-history
Russian 101
Russian 101 is the 8th episode of Season 4 of Kids Incorporated and 73rd episode overall. In this episode, Ryan becomes smitten with a ballet dancer from Russia (played by Iris Julius). Plot Summary Following opening number "I Knew You Were Waiting (For Me)"; the kids notice Riley serving an unusual menu item: Burgers Romanov. The reason: The Russian Youth Ballet is coming to town, and the girls are excited to see the ballet (the guys not so much). Before a "battle of the sexes" can erupt, the kids go off for their next number ("Come Go with Me"). During that song, a Russian ballet dancer named Katrina enters the P*lace; immediately catching Ryan's attention, with the two quickly striking up a conversation. Ryan then rushes to cram some Russian in before the others walk; with Kid failing in his attempt to discuss vocal assignments for a new song to no avail with Ryan making an abrupt departure. Meanwhile, the others among the older kids (Kid, Renee, Stacy) discuss their concern over how Ryan will take Katrina's inevitable departure back for the Soviet Union ("I Can Dream About You"). Ryan continues showing Katrina around, leading to a brief comparison between the Russian and American way of life. At this point, Kid tries to point out that this romance wouldn't work out due to the significant cultural differences between the U.S.A. and U.S.S.R. ("That's America"). That "inevitable departure" comes much faster than expected; and Katrina has to tell Ryan the bad news of her ballet troupe leaving town tonight due to a schedule change. Katrina mentions that no one would expect her to leave her family (or Ryan his); then gives Ryan a album from her favorite Russian rock band as well as a goodbye kiss. The others try to console Ryan, but he seemed to take it fairly well; even considering a possible trip there in the future (some of the others suggest likewise, though the Kid would only go if he could bring lots of American burgers); setting up closing song "One for the Mockingbird". Kid Cast * Ryan Lambert - Ryan * Connie Lew - Connie * Rahsaan Patterson - Kid * Renee Sandstrom (credited as Renee Sands) - Renee * Stacy Ferguson - Stacy * Richard Shoff - Richie Adult Cast * Moosie Drier - Riley Guest * Iris Julius - Katrina Dancers * Dee Caspary * Nicole Cropper * Challyn Markray * Brian Poth * Gina Marie Vinaccia Songs * "I Knew You Were Waiting (For Me)" (Aretha Franklin and George Michael cover; performed by Stacy and Kid) * "Come Go With Me" (Expose cover; performed by Renee, Stacy and Connie) * "I Can Dream About You" (Dan Hartman cover; performed by Ryan) * "That's America" (Kids Incorporated original; performed by Ryan) * "One for the Mockingbird" (Cutting Crew cover; performed by Ryan) Notes * The version of "Come Go with Me" is the 3rd and last song from the 1987 season where the studio version (with Connie Lew's actual vocals) has circulated (after "I Heard a Rumor" from "The Boy Who Cried Gorilla" and "Cross My Broken Heart" from the previous episode "You've Got the Wrong Date"). Trivia * The shot of the boys turning around in the stools was part of the set of clips in Richie's video in the Season 4 episode "Video Madness". * The song "I Can Dream About You" was previously used in the 2nd episode of the series, "The Painter"; with vocals by Jerry Sharell. * Richie didn't sing in this episode. External Links Link to studio version of "Come Go with Me" Category:List of Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:List of Season 4 Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:Episodes that Richie didn't sing